Dis moi qui tu hais et je te dirai qui tu aimes
by Eilwin
Summary: Je ne la supporte pas ! Et pourtant…Lorsque je la vois, lorsque je vois son corps élancé, ses longs cheveux bouclés qui brillent sous les rayons du soleil, ses yeux émeraude qui pétillent, ses éclats de rire, sa façon de marcher…Comment y résister? ONESHO


**Auteur** : Eilwin

**Genre **: Romance

**Pairing** : James Potter/Lily Evans

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer **: Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette fiction.

**Note : **J'ai retrouvé ce petit one-shot dans un fond de fichier Word (D'ailleurs il faudrait bien que je trie) et je l'ai un peu retravaillé. J'espère que vous aimerez, je me suis laissé aller et mes émotions m'ont guidées. Bonne lecture

**_Dis moi qui tu es hais et je te dirai tu aimes…_**

Je claque la porte rageusement. Douzième fois. Douzième fois que je viens de me faire jeter par Evans. Douze fois que je me suis fait ridiculiser. Douze fois que mon cœur s'est brisé. Douze fois que je me dis de ne pas recommencer.

J'avance à pas lents, toujours des mes sombres pensées et m'écroule dans un fauteuil confortable.

Comment avais-je fait pour en arriver là ? Moi qui étais le garçon le plus populaire et le plus désiré de Poudlard, moi qui étais le meilleur joueur de Quidditch ; moi qui étais le plus doué en le plus de matières possibles, moi qui étais…le garçon le plus prétentieux que j'eus jamais rencontré.

C'est ça qu'on me reproche. Ou plutôt qu'_elle_ me reproche. Qu'a-elle dit cette fois ? « _Jamais, Potter, jamais. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi quand tu vas faire ta demande, je chercherai plus méticuleusement mes répliques ! »_

Je ne la supporte pas ! Et pourtant…Lorsque je la vois, lorsque je vois son corps élancé, ses longs cheveux bouclés qui brillent sous les rayons du soleil, ses yeux émeraude qui pétillent, ses éclats de rire, sa façon de marcher,…A cet instant-là, à ce moment précis je sens mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine, mon souffle s'accélérer à une vitesse folle, mon sang qui palpite dans mes veines et mes yeux qui ne peuvent plus se détacher d'elle. Je sens que plus rien n'existe, que tout n'a plus aucune importance. Tout ce qui existe, à ce moment-là, c'est elle.

Alors, à chaque fois, je me dis que c'est le moment, que c'est maintenant ou jamais parce qu'elle est tellement envoûtante que plus jamais je n'oserai.

J'arrive près d'elle doucement, je l'appelle par son prénom et comme à chaque fois elle se retourne. Elle a l'air surprise. Sans un seul crispement, sans tension dans ma voix, je lui fais ma demande. Chaque mot que je prononce est vrai, chaque pensée est véritable, chacun de mes regards est sincère. Et là, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Et comme lors de toutes mes demandes, je me sens perdre le sens des réalités. Je me sens pousser des ailes parce qu'elle me regarde sans venimosité, sans rancœur, sans trouble dans ses yeux juste ses émeraudes, juste un regard innocent et doux.

Pendant ce court laps de temps, je me dis que peut-être, cette fois-ci, elle dira oui et je m'imagine alors un scénario en quelques secondes, où je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, même de l'univers.

Mais, elle, elle est comme un papillon, lorsqu'on se ballade tranquillement dans son jardin et que l' on aperçoit un magnifique papillon aux ailes chatoyantes. Il nous envoûte, il n'y peut rien. Alors on s'approche doucement de lui et on lui tend la main, juste pour savoir, juste pour savoir ce que c'est de toucher un aussi beau papillon. Malheureusement, le papillon s'envole et on sent son cœur se serrer, on le regarde un long moment partir en se disant que de toute façon, on ne méritait pas de le toucher, de peur de lui faire du mal, de peur de l'abîmer.

Elle est comme ça. Superbe et inaccessible. Naturelle et venimeuse. Parfaite et imparfaite. Douce et rebelle. Blanc et noir.

Je plonge un instant mon regard dans le fond qui crépite doucement dans l'âtre et mes pensées vaguent doucement au rythme des flammes, balancées par le son des crépitements incessants du feu.

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi c'était elle que je voulais. Pourquoi elle et pas une autre, qui serait plus gentille, plus douce et plus tendre.

Pourquoi ai-je cette tendance si folle et pourtant si douce à m'attaquer, complètement désarmais, à une fille désintéressée de ma personne, pire, qui me méprise ?

Mais alors que j'essaie de me persuader qu'elle n'est qu'une passade, une petite folie amoureuse, ma persévérance se fait plus faible, au fil de mes arguments.

Je la veux Elle parce que, justement, elle est différente des autres. Une gentille Poufsouffle ferait très bien l'affaire, une intelligente Serdaigle au sens aiguisé serait parfaite.

Mais non, personne n'a d'intérêt à mes yeux. Car Elle prend toute la place de mon cœur que je croyais libre et qui me le déchire à présent sans que je puisse lui en vouloir.

Je ne comprends pas ma passion pour une fille si acide, quelques fois, si antipathique, si lunatique. Je ne me l'explique pas.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux lutter car je suis déjà vaincu. Je suis terrassé par mon attraction, mon adoration, ma ferveur…mon amour ?

Elle a un pouvoir sur moi mais elle ne le sait pas. Et je suis soulagé et chagriné à la fois qu'elle ne soit pas consciente de son influence.

Je n'ai jamais essayé de changer pour une fille, jamais. Après tout, ne devrait-elle pas m'aimer pour ce que je suis ?

Mais avec Elle, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses soupirs, je les analyse et je les interprète.

Je fais des efforts depuis tellement longtemps maintenant que j'en ai perdu le compte. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que mon attitude nouvelle n'améliore pas la situation.

Elle est toujours aussi froide, moqueuse et blessante. Pourquoi ne l'est-elle qu'avec moi ? Je pense que c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal, dans tout ça. De savoir qu'elle n'a de haine qu'envers moi et que les autres, même mes meilleurs amis, sont mieux acceptés alors qu'ils ne font aucun effort pour s'attirer ses grâces.

Mais je suppose que c'est parce que je suis juste moi et que rien ne pourra y changer. Parce que je ne suis et ne serai toujours que ce crétin arrogant aux cheveux mal coiffés.

Alors je rumine mes idées noires de longues soirées et suis tenté d'abandonner et de me résigner à conquérir une autre jeune fille, avec qui je serai tout aussi bien sans en étant amoureux.

Mais à peine ai-je émis cette idée qu'une autre partie de moi se rebelle, se révolte contre l'autre et un combat sans merci débute alors entre ma partie raisonnable et ma partie passionnée, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Et comme à chaque fois, je me surprends à rêver éveillé de ses sourires, de sa chevelure flamboyante et des ses yeux émeraude pétillants. Et comme à chaque fois mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, chassant d'un battement de cil mon chagrin, remplacé par une volonté toujours plus grande et plus forte que la précédente.

Après tout, si je dois passer ma vie à la séduire, pourquoi ne pas commencer le plus tôt possible ?

J'aurai Lily Evans, même si je dois affronter vents et marées pour y arriver et je le jure sur la vie de Merlin que je ne desserrerai pas les dents, quoi qu'il arrive.

Je me lève d'un bond et me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Attends-moi, treizième rejet, je serai prêt et rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Foi de James Potter !

Et bien voilà C'est peut-être un peu trop à l'eau de rose mais bon, un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes ne fait pas de mal ;-)

Bisous à tout ceux qui ont lu ce one-shot qui me tient à cœur et, si vous en avez l'envie, envoyez-moi une petite review (Ca fait toujours plaisir)

Eilwin qui remercie tous ces revieweurs et revieweuses pour « _Une semaine chez les lions_ » (plus d'une cinquantaine !) ça met de bonne humeur


End file.
